


Guilt By Association

by AliyaLector



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: All OCs are mine except Hannibal, Gen, Hannibal a family man y'all, I tag with Lecter but to avoid copyrights I use Lector, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Other, the talk goes wrong with Hannibal's kid, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliyaLector/pseuds/AliyaLector
Summary: Hannibal decides to have the talk with his oldest child, only to find out something about his youngest. A short shitpost to begin my archive.





	Guilt By Association

Amira yawned as she woke up from a short nap, turning her body to curl into the frame of her bondmate and now boyfriend Xavier as they laid in his bed. He pulled her closer and hummed contentedly as she buried her face into his neck before speaking tiredly.

“I don’t want to leave…”

“I don’t want you to leave, but we both know your family wouldn’t approve of you spending the night.”

She chuckled then, leaning up to kiss her lover’s cheek. “Unfortunately you’re right. But it’s going to happen soon.”

With that exchange, she gave him one last peck on the lips before slipping from his bed and putting her clothes on so that she could make her way home in time for dinner.

(40 minutes later)

The petite demon walked into the modern Victorian-style home of the Lectors and placed her keys by the door before removing her coat, ready to crawl into her bed and doze for a bit before eating. On her way towards the stairs, she walked by the living room only to find Francois sitting on the couch, head in his hands while their father was talking to him about sex with a box of condoms on the table between them. The two siblings exchanged a look and Amira made her way to the stairs a bit faster. Halfway there she heard her oldest brother’s voice ring loudly.

“Well…CINTH IS HAVING SEX TOO!”

It was at this point that Amira truly wished she’d mastered teleportation already but since she hadn’t, she felt her legs weaken while Sadie appeared in the living room only to scold the eldest child.

“Now that was just fucked up Fran…I didn’t peg you for a rat.”

Hannibal looked at the feline with wide eyes while Amira nearly crawled to her room. “Are you saying that she has?!”

“Well. I’m not saying she hasn’t.”

Before the girl could make it to the stairs she heard the normally calm tone of her father grow loud and booming, commanding her presence immediately. Needless to say, her and Frankie shared choice words later, though not until after she nearly died at the hands of her mother.


End file.
